Even in Death
by Thranduil's Queen
Summary: Un fic inspirado en la pareja Hilda de Polaris y Sigfried. Version mejorada, ojala y les guste.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece y no me pagan por escribir las historias.  
**Nota previa: **El poema es de mi autoría, su título es "Noche Fría" y si, volví a editar este fic, que lo tenía hecho una desgracia y muchas gracias por las reviews y favorites.

* * *

**Even In Death**

_Hace tanto frío, ahora que te haz ido  
__Que no puedo más que preguntarme si es solo una ilusión,  
__Pero con cada sol que se levanta y se oculta,  
__Mi fantasía se vuelve pedazos…  
__No estás más conmigo y amor, solo queda el vacío,  
__Una triste sombra de lo que fui.  
__Y aún así me parece que la sombra tiene más vida que yo…_

Te has ido, sería injusto decir que me abandonaste. Tú nunca lo hiciste, ni siquiera en mi peor momento. Maldigo a Poseidón, a ese maldito anillo, te alejaron de mí y no van a devolverte a mi lado.

Aún en mi locura tu amor fue inmensamente grande como para no darme la espalda. Perdóname, se que soy en parte responsable, debí haberte echado, debí amarte más como para ser más fuerte y luchar por un 'nosotros' que ahora, es imposible. Jamás, aunque mis ojos se sequen por causa de las lágrimas voy a dejar de llorarte, es una pena que cargaré por siempre en el alma y en el corazón.

Y se que cada día y cada noche será un suplicio; dormir y pensar que al amanecer veré tu rostro y oiré tu voz, solo para que al amanecer no hay ningún sonido que me indique que no te has ido, pero el silencio que se oye en el palacio me indica que mis fantasías nocturnas no son nada más que eso: fantasías. Te has ido y yo sigo aquí, separados por una distancia más profunda que la física, pero se que tu espíritu estarán conmigo, guiando mis pasos y cuidándome…

_¿Por qué? Me pregunto todas las noches,  
__Despertar y no verte a mi lado.  
__Recordar que te haz ido  
__Que cuando cruzaste esa puerta era para no volver,  
__Solo me queda un triste cuarto gris  
__Con todos los recuerdos que grabamos en cada habitación,  
__Con mi caja de recortes que aunque quiero,  
__No puedo arrojar al viento…_

Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte un lugar digno donde descansar, un lugar que se convertirá en sagrado para mí. Ese horrible momento cuando vi tu cuerpo, sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos y que parte de mi alma se iba para siempre contigo.

Jamás había conocido dolor tan profundo, como el que sentí cuando tu cuerpo era depositado en el lugar que habría de reposar por siempre, lejos de mí. Pero guardaré por siempre en mi memoria tu sonrisa, tu calida voz, tus ojos celestes. Ojos que se han cerrado y no volverán a abrirse para mirarme, ni que y podré volver a mirar y me cuesta mucho saber que ya nunca volveré a escuchar tu voz, esa voz tan familiar y cálida que me daba calor y me hacía creer que sol no podía ser más cálido.

Tampoco podré dormir bien, ya que seguro que extrañaré el sonido de tus pasos recorriendo el palacio asegurándote que todo estuviera en orden y seguro…cuando murmurabas 'buenas noches señorita Hilda' antes que me retirara.

Se que Fler también sufre la muerte de Hagen y se que debo se fuerte por las dos, ese es mi único consuelo, que aún tengo a mi hermana conmigo y, aunque de día y frente a la gente muestro templanza, durante las noches no paro de llorar y el sueño es difícil de conciliar sabiendo que no estás.

Te haz ido, mi querido Sigfried, por ti debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante, se que a ti te gustaría eso, que siguiera guiando a nuestra gente. Y quiero que sepas que no puedo amarte, más de lo que ya lo hago.

_Te haz ido,  
__Pero tu recuerdo seguirá siempre conmigo…  
__Vivirá en mi memoria para siempre,  
__Ya que, un amor tan grande como el de nosotros  
__No tiene final….  
__El amor verdadero vive por siempre._

'_Te amo Sigfried'._

Murmuro esas palabras al viento, en espera que el lo lleve a donde quiera que tu estés. Palabras que no pude decirte en vida, te las digo en la muerte en vana esperanza que las escuches, que lleguen a ti y que sepas que tu sacrificio no y no seré en vano. Seguiré adelante y seguiré amándote hasta que mis ojos se cierren por última vez.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A:** Un fic cortito sobre la pareja platónica de Hilda y Sigfried, que admito es mi favorita.

Ojalá y les agrade el fic, se que esta cortito pero de igual manero espero y lo disfruten junto con el poema. Criticas, comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

Por cierto mil gracias a Thanatos2004 por apoyarme a la hora de subir mis fics.

**Para Thanatos2004:** ¡Interesado! Jajajajaja, broma, broma….una vez más te agradezco tu ayuda y por tu comentario en la versión anterior review.

**MItzuko-Chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste la versión mejorada. Y mi poema claro… tu sabes, los poemas a veces pueden ser difíciles (al menos los míos jeje).

**MaOkO:** Ya se, cortito pero bonito ¿no? Si, es una pareja muy bonita como mencioné, mi favorita… ¿sueños guajiros? No creo, tal vez escriba otro…tal vez…jaja.

**Star_knight_80:** Muy amable por informarme, gracias.


End file.
